


Konstellationen

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Tatort
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Implied Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat eine merkwürdige Leiche auf seinem Tisch und dann kommt auch noch unerwarteter "Besuch".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konstellationen

**Author's Note:**

> Nach einem Mailwechsel mit Justinterest65 begann eine vage und zunächst nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Idee Formen anzunehmen und dank einiger toller Ideen von ihr, entstand diese Geschichte, die ich einfach schreiben musste. Es ist mein erster Crossover überhaupt und ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß wie ich es beim Schreiben hatte.  
> Auslöser war der Prompt „Planeten“ auf meiner Bingo-Karte. 
> 
> Beta: Justinterest. Vielen Dank dafür!
> 
> Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren gehören den jeweiligen Rechtsinhabern. Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Geschichte und ich verdiene auch nichts damit.

„Was lesen Sie denn da Schönes?“ Boerne spähte über Alberichs Schulter und schmunzelte, als er die Spalte mit dem Horoskop entdeckte. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht an diesen Hokuspokus?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht. Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass die Vorhersagen manchmal verblüffend genau zutreffen.“

Boerne warf ihr über den Rand der Brille hinweg einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Also… da habe ich Ihnen schon einen größeren Horizont zugetraut, Alberich. Horoskope, zumal die in irgendwelchen Zeitschriften, sind doch mehr als fragwürdig. Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, die Position irgendwelcher Planeten hätte einen Einfluss auf unser Leben und unser Schicksal hier auf der Erde?“

„Ich finde sie amüsant“, gab Alberich zurück und schlug das Heft zu. Sie trank den Rest ihres Kaffees aus und stand auf. „Ende der Pause, Chef. Da draußen wartet noch Arbeit auf uns.“

„Allerdings.“ Auch Boerne stand auf. „Auch wenn ich noch nie eine so merkwürdige Leiche auf dem Tisch hatte.“ 

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Obduktionsraum, in dem die Helfer den Toten bereits, mit einem grünen Leinentuch bedeckt, abgelegt hatten. 

Er zog das Tuch vom Körper und betrachtete den schlanken, drahtigen Mann. Größe und Gewicht waren bereits von den Helfern bestimmt worden und er schaute ein wenig ungläubig auf die Daten. „Hm… ziemlich schwer für einen Mann seiner Statur.“

Alberich war auf ihre Trittleiter gestiegen und besah sich den Kopf der Leiche. „Sehen Sie sich mal die Ohren an. Ich dachte zuerst, die sind künstlich, aber so wie es aussieht….“

„Sie meinen, die sind echt?“ Auch Boerne betrachtete nun die elegant geschwungenen, spitzen Ohrmuscheln und ließ den Blick dann über das Gesicht wandern. Seidig dichtes, kohlschwarzes Haar fiel in einem akkurat gerade geschnittenen Pony in die Stirn. Schmale Wangen mit deutlich hervortretenden Jochbeinen, geschwungenen Lippen und vor allem Augenbrauen, die ohne Anzeichen kosmetischer oder operativer Maßnahmen und ohne den üblichen Schwung in einer schräg verlaufenden Linie über den Augen lagen. Lange schwarze Wimpern bildeten einen starken Kontrast zum blassen, leicht grünlich schimmernden Gesicht.

Die äußerliche Inspektion ließ keine Wunden, Blutergüsse oder Einstichstellen erkennen. Die Totenstarre hatte sich gelöst, die Temperatur der Leiche entsprach der der Umgebung.  
Eigentlich eine ganz alltägliche Situation. 

Trotzdem zögerte Boerne das Skalpell zum Y-Schnitt anzusetzen. „Es irritiert mich, dass keine ausgeprägten Totenflecken zu sehen sind“, murmelte er. 

„Innere Blutungen“, schlug Alberich vor. Dieser Mann lebte eindeutig nicht mehr. Es war kein Herzschlag mehr nachweisbar gewesen, als er gestern von einer Streife in einem leer stehenden Haus gefunden worden war. Das Gebäude war zum Abriss freigegeben und weil sich immer wieder Obdachlose darin aufgehalten hatten, war noch einmal überprüft worden, ob es tatsächlich leer war.  
Die Fingerabdrücke hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt über die Identität des Mannes ergeben und Papiere hatte er keine bei sich gehabt.

Boerne schaute sie ein wenig ratlos an und als sie auffordernd nickte, ließ er das Skalpell über die Haut gleiten. Bevor er den Brustraum bis zu den Rippen frei legte, öffnete er stets zunächst die Haut und durchtrennte erst dann das tiefer liegende Gewebe. Deshalb ließ er auch heute die Klinge nur leicht durch die oberen Hautschichten gleiten. Er prallte zurück, als statt des erwarteten, blutleeren Schnittes eine grüne Flüssigkeit in der Wunde sichtbar wurde.

„Was zum…?“ 

Im nächsten Moment erklang ein schrilles, ohrenbetäubendes Sirren und ein Mann erschien wie aus dem Nichts direkt neben ihm. Instinktiv riss Boerne das Skalpell nach oben, um es zur Verteidigung zu nutzen.  
Der Mann, der locker zwei Köpfe größer war als Boerne, stieß ihn nur grob zu Boden, knurrte irgendwas völlig Unverständliches mit einer rauen Stimme und packte den Toten unter den Armen. Er hielt ihn wie einen Schutzschild vor sich, während er sich rückwärtsgehend vom Obduktionstisch entfernte. Dabei fuchtelte er gleichzeitig mit einem rechteckigen Kasten herum, von dem Boerne vermutete, dass es eine Waffe sein musste. 

„Runter, in Deckung, Alberich“, zischte Boerne, während er sich aufrappelte und dem Mann vorsichtig folgte, dabei aber die Hände nach oben hielt. 

„Hören Sie…“, versuchte er mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Das musste ein Irrer sein, kein Zweifel. Aber wo der plötzlich hergekommen war, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Die Furcht, die wie eine kalte Hand seinen Rücken hinaufkroch, versuchte er zu ignorieren.  
„… wir können doch darüber reden. Wenn Sie ihn mitnehmen wollen, ist das doch kein Problem. Kein Grund ausfallend zu werden. Sobald die Obduktion abgeschlossen ist, ist es doch nur eine Formalität, wo er danach hingebracht wird.“ Boerne redete, ohne genau zu wissen, was er da eigentlich gerade sagte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Knie waren weich, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass hier einfach jeder hereinspazierte und ihm die Leichen klaute! 

„Chef!“, wisperte Alberich dicht hinter ihm. „Lassen Sie ihn doch.“ Die Angst in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar. 

„Kriechen Sie unter den Obduktionstisch“, wies er sie raunend an. „In die Nische passen Sie problemlos rein und dieser Irre findet Sie dort nicht so leicht.“ 

Der Mann vor ihm ließ den Toten zu Boden fallen und richtete die Waffe auf ihn. Bevor er abdrücken konnte, stürmte Boerne nach vorne und riss den Mann zu Boden.  
Boerne war zwar kein Kämpfer, aber er war auch nicht gerade schwächlich. Doch diesem Hünen hatte er nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Allein sein Skalpell, mit dem er ihn an der Hand verletzte, verschaffte ihm kurz einen gewissen Vorteil. Dass aus der Wunde jedoch auch grünes Blut heraus quoll, verblüffte ihn so, dass der andere ihn erneut abschütteln und mit dem Rücken gegen einen Schrank werfen konnte. 

Mit einem Ächzen rutschte Boerne zu Boden. Er hatte sich nichts gebrochen, aber der Aufprall ließ stechende Schmerzen in seiner Wirbelsäule explodieren. Schatten begannen sein Sichtfeld einzuengen und Sterne blitzten vor seinen Augen auf. 

Er durfte jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden! Er musste Alberich beschützen!

Boerne schüttelt den Kopf, um wieder klarer zu werden und rappelte sich erneut auf. Wieder stürzte er sich auf den Fremden, der ihn lediglich mit einer unwilligen Geste zur Seite fegte.  
Er stürzte mit voller Wucht auf einen Rollwagen und mit lautem Klirren fielen die für die Obduktion darauf abgelegten Instrumente zu Boden. Wieder funkelte etwas vor seinen Augen, aber wenigstens blieb sein Gesichtsfeld klar. 

Deshalb sah er auch, dass der Fremde auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Das wutverzerrte Gesicht war eindeutig und Boerne drückte sich erschrocken nach hinten, um dem mörderischen Schlag zu entgehen, den die erhobene Hand ihm androhte. 

Plötzlich wurde der Fremde buchstäblich von den Füßen gerissen, als sei er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geprallt. Noch im Fallen schoss er, doch anstatt des erwarteten Knalls erfüllte ein greller Lichtblitz den Raum. Gleichzeitig erklangen scharf gesprochene Worte, die er nicht verstand und ein anderes schrilles Geräusch zerfetzte beinahe seine Ohren. Er glaubte, Silkes Stimme zu hören, doch sie brach abrupt ab.  
Er schaute nach oben, da von dort der seltsame Ton gekommen war und sah eine Hand, die einen ähnlichen Gegenstand hielt, wie der, den der Fremde in der Hand gehalten hatte. 

Sein Blickfeld wurde schwarz.

…

„Er kommt wieder zu sich.“ Die Stimme klang seltsam zufrieden, war ihm aber unbekannt.

Boerne versuchte sich aufzurappeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auf dem Boden des Obduktionsraumes lag. Eine Hand drückte ihn zurück. 

„Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles unter Kontrolle und Sie sollten erst mal liegen bleiben. Sie waren zwar nur einen Moment weggetreten, aber ihr Kreislauf ist noch nicht stabil.“ 

„Alberich… wo ist sie?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Er blinzelte und merkte dann, dass sein verschwommenes Blickfeld am Fehlen seiner Brille lag. Er entdeckte sie als vagen Umriss in Reichweite neben seinem Kopf, griff danach und setzt sie auf. Sofort wurde seine Sicht besser. 

Entgegen einer erneuten Warnung setzte er sich nun doch auf. War er tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden? 

„Was… hat das zu bedeuten?“ Seine Stimme klang auch wieder fester, stellte er zufrieden fest. Wenn sich jetzt noch sein Gleichgewichtssinn beruhigen würde, konnte er aufstehen und sich um Alberich kümmern. Wo war sie überhaupt? Er schaute sich besorgt um. 

Sein Blick blieb an einem in einen blauen Pulli und schwarze Hosen gekleideten Mann hängen, der neben ihm kniete und ihn mit dem sanften Ausdruck eines Arztes ansah, der es mit einem schwierigen Patienten zu tun hatte.  
„Sehen Sie wieder klar?“, fragte dieser ihn und als Boerne nickte, stand er auf.  
Er streckte Boerne eine Hand entgegen. „Kommen Sie, ich denke, Sie können aufstehen. Der Phaser hat Sie nicht erwischt.“

„Der was bitte?“ Boerne rappelte sich auf, ignorierte dabei die dargebotene Hand, was der Mann mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte. 

Boernes Frage verlor jedoch an Wichtigkeit, als er sah, dass ein zweiter, in einen goldgelben Pulli gekleideter, blonder Mann, den Toten wieder auf den Obduktionstisch legte und… mit ihm zu sprechen schien? Die Kleidung der beiden war, bis auf die Farben so ähnlich, dass sie wie Uniformen wirkte. 

„Was geht hier vor?“, donnerte Boerne. Er mochte es nicht, nicht Herr der Lage zu sein und das war er im Moment ganz und gar nicht. Und… er konnte Alberich nirgends sehen. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, beruhigte ihn der Blaugekleidete. 

„Es ist nicht alles in Ordnung, Bones“, wurde der wiederum vom Blonden unterbrochen. „Komm her und sieh ihn dir an.“

Der Angesprochene gehorchte und ließ hielt etwas Kleines, Piepsendes über den Toten. „Verdammt“, brummte er. „Er muss sich komplett in eine mentale Starre zurückgezogen haben, als dieser Mistkerl ihn in das Wurmloch gestoßen hat. Ein Wunder, dass er das überhaupt überlebt hat. Du nimmt ihn noch wahr?“

„Ja… Kannst Du ihn wecken?“ 

„Ich riskiere ein gebrochenes Handgelenk, aber habe ich eine Wahl?“ 

„Tu es!“, befahl der sichtlich jüngere Mann und drehte sich zu Boerne um. Sein Blick streifte den Fremden, der reglos am Boden lag. Schnell trat er auf ihn zu und zerrte grob dessen Hände auf den Rücken. Dann holte er von irgendwoher ein metallisch schimmerndes Band hervor und legte es um die Handgelenke. Sofort schlang sich das Material eng darum und fixierte sich offenbar selbstständig. Der Fremde kam mit einem Stöhnen zu sich und der Gelbgekleidete zischte ihm etwas in einer Sprache zu, die Boerne nicht verstand. Es klang definitiv nicht freundlich.

„Dein Romulanisch wird auch immer besser“, kommentierte der Blaugekleidete die Worte, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin auf den Toten.  
Plötzlich hob er die Hand und schlug zu. Die Ohrfeige ließ den Kopf der Leiche zu Seite kippen. Ein weiterer Schlag peitschte ihn auf die andere Seite.

Boerne sprang entsetzt auf ihn zu. „Was tun Sie da?“ Auch wenn der Tote mit Sicherheit nichts mehr spürte… das ging zu weit!

Der jüngere Mann stoppte ihn mit einem Griff am Arm. „Lassen Sie ihn. Er weiß, was er tut.“

Boerne schaute ihn verblüfft an und das hinzugefügte „Er ist Arzt“ ließ ihn an seinem... und deren… Verstand zweifeln. 

„Wenn der ein Arzt ist, bin ich Jack the Ripper! Was machen Sie hier in meinem Institut?“, brüllte er los. War er hier in einer Folge von Verstehen Sie Spaß gelandet? Wobei das schon sehr makabre Scherze waren. Oder erlaubte sich seine Cousine einen Spaß mit ihm, indem sie ihm diese Laienschauspieler auf den Hals hetzte? 

„Sie setzen sich erst mal“, ordnete der Blonde an und drückte ihn auf Alberichs Trittleiter. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sie nirgends entdecken konnte. Er sprang wieder auf. 

Der Arzt schaute irritiert zu ihm hinüber. „Kannst du bitte mal dafür sorgen, dass dieses Springteufelchen da drüben mich meine Arbeit machen lässt?“, bat er den anderen Mann und dieser drückte Boerne erneut nach unten.  
„Hinsetzen!“, ordnete er mit einer solchen Stimme an, dass Boerne unwillkürlich gehorchte. Er hob jedoch die Hand und fuchtelte unbestimmt in der Luft herum. „Alberich… wo ist meine Assistentin?“

„Hier ist noch jemand?“ Der Blonde seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Er schaute sich um und hatte wohl etwas entdeckt, denn er eilte um den Tisch herum und bückte sich. 

„Bones! Komme schnell her. Ich glaube, er hat sie erwischt.“

Der Arzt ließ von dem Toten ab, den er unablässig mit Ohrfeigen traktiert hatte – irgendwann musste er seine Wut oder was auch immer auf ihn doch abreagiert haben – und kniete sich hinter den Tisch. Damit waren sie alle aus Boernes Blickfeld verschwunden und er eilte ebenfalls zu ihnen. 

Er stoppte abrupt, als er Silke still und reglos am Boden liegen sah. Da war kein Blut, aber sie war so blass! 

Boerne musste sich am Tisch festhalten, als ihm die Beine wegzuknicken drohten. Im gleichen Moment wurde er von einem festen Griff am Arm gepackt und schrie erschrocken auf, als der Tote neben ihm sich bewegte. Panisch versuchte er die Umklammerung zu lösen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sich Tote nicht mehr bewegten und dass es ein Ammenmärchen war, dass es Wiedergänger oder Vampire oder ähnlichen Unsinn gab. Aber dass der Tote hier sich eindeutig regte und ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Griff festhielt, war zu viel für seine in den letzten Minuten arg strapazierten Nerven. 

Der Blonde schaute auf und legte seine Hand auf die des Toten. „Spock! Lass los. Es ist okay“, sagte er eindringlich, während er mit den Fingern der anderen Hand über das Gesicht des Toten… doch nicht Toten?... tastete. 

Dieser schien die Worte gehört zu haben, denn der schraubstockartige Griff öffnete sich und Boerne wich sofort zurück, während er die schmerzende Stelle rieb, um die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang zu bringen. Geschockt beobachtete er, wie der Tote die Augen aufschlug und sich dann langsam aufsetzte. Der Blonde half ihm dabei und sprach leise mit ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige – Boerne beschloss, dass die Bezeichnung Toter nicht mehr ganz passend war – murmelte nur etwas und schwang dann tief einatmend die Beine vom Obduktionstisch.  
Als seine Füße den Boden berührten, dehnte er mit einigen Übungen Rücken und Schultern und drehte sich dann um, wobei er den Raum mit einem einzigen Blick zu erfassen schien. Dass er völlig nackt war, kümmert offenbar weder ihn noch die anderen beiden Männer. 

Boerne schluckte und wich noch einen Schritt zurück, als der eigentümlich sondierende Blick tiefbrauner Augen einen Moment lang auf ihm liegen blieb. 

„Spock?“, erklang die Stimme des Arztes. „Sind Sie fit genug, um sich die Frau hier anzusehen? Ich fürchte, ich kann da nicht viel ausrichten.“

Der Schwarzhaarige hob eine Braue und der Blonde grinste kurz. „Bones, das wirst du noch einige Zeit zu hören bekommen.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst und deutete mit einer vagen Geste auf die andere Seite des Tisches. „Ich befürchte, unser romulanischer Freund da drüben hat sie erwischt. Er feuerte seinen Phaser noch ab, bevor ich ihn betäuben konnte.“

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte knapp und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, wurde jedoch von dem Blonden aufgehalten. „Du bist in Ordnung?“

„Positiv, Jim. Mir ist lediglich kalt. Er“, er deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Gefesselten, „hat mich betäubt, entführt und ganz offenbar durch die Zeitdiskontinutität hierher befördert. Ich kam jedoch rechtzeitig zu Bewusstsein, um mich, als ich sein Vorhaben deduzierte, in eine tiefe Trance fallen zu lassen. Andernfalls hätte ich den Zeitsprung so unvorbereitet wohl nicht überlebt. Wie ich dann allerdings in diese Räume gelangte, kann ich nicht beantworten.“  
Die Miene des Mannes blieb absolut regungslos, während er sprach und auch die sonore Stimme war, bis auf eine leichte Modulation, völlig gleichbleibend.

Beide drehten sich zu Boerne um, der inzwischen ebenfalls neben Alberich kniete. Er hatte sofort einen Puls gefunden und war etwas beruhigter. Trotzdem zerriss ihn die Sorge um sie fast. Er sprang auf, als der Schwarzhaarige, der ihm immer unheimlicher wurde, um den Tisch herumging und sich neben Alberich auf den Boden kniete. 

„Was will dieser… dieser übergroße Elf von ihr und…“ Boerne wurde es langsam zu viel und er verstand gar nichts mehr. Besorgt wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen zur Seite drängen, wurde jedoch zurückgerissen. 

„Niemand nennt Spock einen übergroßen Elf! Und wenn, dann bin ich das!“

Boerne schaute leicht verdutzt auf den Arzt, der sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihn mürrisch anfunkelte. Es kam selten vor, dass ihm jemand ins Wort fiel. 

„Bones, lass gut sein“, murmelte der Blonde und wandte sich wieder dem seltsamen Mann zu. Dieser streckte eine Hand aus und tastete über Alberichs Gesicht. 

„Hände weg von Silke, oder es passiert was!“ platzte es aus Boerne heraus und er wollte sich nach vorne stürzen, wurde aber von den beiden anderen Männern aufgehalten. Er wehrte sich verbittert, hatte aber keine Chance. 

Der Dunkelhaarige stand auf. „Lass‘ ihn los, Jim.“

Zu Boernes Überraschung gehorchte der Angesprochene und nach einem Nicken von ihm, ließ ihn auch dieser Bones los. 

„Spock?“ Der Blonde trat zu dem Elf und sprach kurz mit ihm. Boerne hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass es keine ganzen Sätze, sondern eher nur Wortfetzen waren. Die Miene, die der Blonde dabei zog, gefiel ihm gar nicht. 

Bones hielt ihn immer noch mit einem lockeren Griff am Arm fest und er schüttelte die Hand mit einer unwirschen Bewegung ab. Die Sorge um Silke, die noch immer blass und reglos am Boden lag, schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
„Lassen Sie mich endlich zu ihr, verdammt noch mal! Ich bin Arzt“, raunzte er die beiden Fremden an.

„Ich auch“, tönte es trocken neben ihm. „Sie ist nur betäubt, nicht einmal bewusstlos nach der vorsintflutlichen Definition, nach der Sie sich richten und wird bald wieder zu sich kommen.“

„Ach? Und das sehen Sie aus drei Metern Entfernung“, zischte Boerne. 

„Nein, aber ich kenne die Folgen eines Phaserstrahls.“ Der Arzt – Bones war ein passender Name fand Boerne – schien völlig ungerührt zu sein. 

„Was ist ein…?“

„Kommen Sie bitte her“, forderte ihn der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich auf, während er Alberich auf die Arme hob und auf den Obduktionstisch legte. Bei dem Anblick entstand ein schwerer Klumpen in Boernes Magen und er eilte sofort zu ihr. Ihr Puls war noch immer vorhanden und wenn er auch nur schwach war, spürte er ihn doch regelmäßig unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Die Erleichterung ließ ihn sich ein wenig beruhigen.

„Dr. McCoy? Sie sollten sie untersuchen. Dies war kein gewöhnlicher romulanischer Phaser. Ich vermute eine psionisch wirksame Komponente mit in ihrem Fall deutlichen Auswirkungen auf ihr mentales Zentrum. Da er ihn bei sich hatte, vermute ich, er wollte ihn ursprünglich für mich benutzen. Es hätte meine mentalen Strukturen zerstört. Bei Menschen ist die Wirkung nicht ganz so drastisch.“

„Ach du heiliger rigelianischer Schleimwurm“, murmelte Dr. Bones – McCoy? Ja wie denn nun? – und trat schnell zu Alberich. Er nahm ein annähernd rechteckiges Kästchen vom Gürtel, das Boerne bisher für ein Handy gehalten hatte, und bewegte es über Alberichs Körper. Es zirpte und gab noch andere seltsame Töne von sich.  
Seine Sorge wuchs, als er die leicht gerunzelte Stirn des Arztes sah. Er kannte diesen Blick, hatte ihn doch während seines Studiums selbst aufs sorgfältigste eingeübt. Inzwischen brauchte er ihn nur noch selten, denn seinen Patienten war es in der Regel egal, wenn er ihnen eine schlechte Diagnose stellen musste. 

„Ich glaube, Ihre Vermutung ist richtig, Spock. Können Sie sie erreichen?“ 

Der schwarzhaarige Elf – Spock? Was war das für ein Name? – schüttelte knapp den Kopf, während er sich das grüne Leinentuch wie eine Toga um den Körper schlang. Seine reglose Miene machte Boerne verrückt. Da waren ihm die beiden anderen lieber, denn er konnte die Sorge in ihren Gesichtern sehen. 

„Sie wissen um die diffizilen Strukturen des menschlichen Bewusstseins, Dr. McCoy. Sie hat sich durch die psionische Überlastung auf eine Ebene zurückgezogen, die ich, als völlig fremde Person, nicht erreichen kann. Sie wehrt sich instinktiv und ich würde ihr noch mehr Schaden zufügen, würde ich eine Mentalverschmelzung erzwingen.“

„Wovon reden Sie?“ Boerne wollte schreien, brachte aber nur ein ersticktes Flüstern über die Lippen. „Liegt sie im Koma?“

„Nein, nicht die Art von Koma, die Sie darunter verstehen.“ Der Blonde hatte geantwortet und war nun neben ihn getreten. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihn eindringlich an, so als prüfte er, wie viel er ihm sagen konnte.  
Nach einem Moment schien er einen Entschluss gefasst haben. „Bones, erkläre es ihm… alles.“

Der Arzt zog seinen Uniformpulli glatt und holte tief Luft. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht erst mal setzen“, schlug er vor, doch Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Also gut.“ Der Arzt schaute kurz zu Alberich. „Bei dem Kampf eben haben Sie sicher das schrille Sirren bemerkt?“ 

Boerne nickte knapp. „Ja doch. Kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt.“

„Nun hören Sie mal, Sie…“  
Ein scharfes „Bones!“ des Blonden unterbrach den aufbrausenden Arzt und sorgte dafür, dass er sehr ruhig weitersprach. „Das war eine Waffe, die Sie in Ihrer Zeit noch nicht kennen.“

„In meiner Zeit? Wovon sprechen Sie? Können Sie endlich mal in vernünftigen Worten logisch erklären, was hier vor sich geht!“, forderte Boerne laut und gab sich keine Mühe, seinen wachsenden Zorn zu kontrollieren. Sein manchmal ohnehin dünner Geduldsfaden war soeben gerissen.

„Wenn Sie mich mal ausreden lassen würden“, gab der andere ironisch zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn Sie es so wollen, dann eben mit der Holzhammermethode.“

Er stützte sich neben Alberich auf dem Obduktionstisch auf und beugte sich vor. „Wir kommen aus dem 24. Jahrhundert. Dieser grünblütige Elf hier neben Ihnen ist ein Vulkanier, der von diesem Romulaner“, er zeigte auf den gefesselten Mann, „in das 21. Jahrhundert entführt worden ist, weil er ihm bei einem Attentat auf den Obersten Rat von Vulkan in die Quere gekommen ist. Wir konnten, dank einer mentalen Verbindung zwischen Captain Kirk und Commander Spock, die Spur aufnehmen und ihn hier aufspüren… in diesem Gruselkabinett.“ Er schaute sich kurz um und schauderte. „Was ist das überhaupt? Eine Folterkammer?“ 

„DAS ist das rechtsmedizinische Institut der Universitätsklinik Münster und mitnichten eine Folterkammer“, konterte Boerne gereizt. 

McCoy runzelte die Stirn und schnaubte abfällig. Es war klar, was er von Boernes Antwort hielt. „Bei dem Kampf hat der Romulaner eine Waffe eingesetzt, die nicht nur auf den Körper, sondern vor allem auf das Bewusstsein wirkt. Die Folge ist eine mentale Starre… eine Art Koma, wenn Sie so wollen, doch ist dies in Ihrer Zeit noch nicht erforscht und ich kann es Ihnen deshalb nicht genauer erklären. Auf Ihre Mitarbeiterin hatte es auf jeden Fall den Effekt, dass sich ihr Bewusstsein auf eine Ebene zurückgezogen hat, auf der wir sie nicht erreichen können.“

„Wird sie sich wieder erholen?“ Boerne wollte die Sorge gar nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten und hätte es auch nicht gekonnt. Instinktiv griff er nach Alberichs Hand und hielt sie fest, so als könnte er sie so, von wo auch immer, zurückholen. Der Gedanke, sie könnte sterben oder in diesem Zustand bleiben, ließ ihm übel werden. 

Spock, der die Bewegung mit scharfem Blick beobachtet hatte, mischte sich ein. „Sie sind emotional mit ihr verbunden?“ 

„Was?“ Boerne schaute ihn irritiert an. 

„Lieben Sie sie?“, übersetzte der Blonde und schaute ihn ernst an, nachdem er den  
Vulkanier – was immer das war – kurz angelächelt hatte. 

„Alberich? Nein, ich…“, stammelte Boerne und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Das war ihm alles zu viel. 

„Wenn dem so wäre, könnte ich versuchen, als Vermittler zwischen Ihnen beiden eine mentale Brücke zu errichten, mit deren Hilfe Sie sie erreichen könnten.“

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Spock. Zumindest nicht jetzt.“, ging der Arzt dazwischen und hielt das zirpende Gerät vor Boernes Gesicht. „Der kippt gleich um“, murmelte er, hakte das Gerät wieder an den Gürtel und sah sich suchend um. „Jim, hol mal bitte den Stuhl aus dem Büro“, wies er den anderen Mann an und dieser tat es. 

Boerne schwirrte der Kopf und er schob die Brille hoch, um sich über die Augen zu reiben. Er spürte die Kante seines Bürosessels in den Kniekehlen und ließ sich darauf sinken. Lange hätten seine weichen Knie ihn wirklich nicht mehr getragen. 

„Wer oder… was sind Sie überhaupt?“, murmelte er.

Der Blonde trat neben ihn. „Ich bin Captain James T. Kirk. Kommandant des Raumschiffs Enterprise, das Teil der Sternenflotte der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten ist. Dies ist wiederum ein Zusammenschluss vieler Völker und Planeten, der sich weit über die Grenzen des Sol-Systems… also des Ihnen bekannten Sonnensystems… hinaus erstreckt. Unsere Aufgabe ist die friedliche Erforschung des Universums“, fügte er hinzu, als er Boernes weit aufgerissen Augen sah.  
Er zeigte auf den Arzt. „Dies ist mein Chefarzt Dr. Leonard McCoy und dies…“ er schaute zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der mit auf den Rücken gelegten Armen reglos neben ihnen stand. Der sondierende Blick der dunkelbraunen Augen schickte ein Schaudern über Boernes Rücken.  
„…ist Commander Spock. Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier an Bord und… Vulkanier.“

„Vulkanier?“, echote Boerne tonlos und schaute den Mann zum ersten Mal richtig an, von seiner Inspektion vorhin auf dem Obduktionstisch einmal abgesehen. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, wenn man die spitzen Ohren, die schrägen Brauen und die blasse, leicht grünliche Hautfarbe ignorierte, die für ihn normal zu sein schien. Und natürlich diese absolut reglose Miene. Das einzige, was sich in seinem Gesicht zu bewegen schien, waren die Augenbrauen.  
Diese wanderte jetzt langsam nach oben und Boerne gewann den Eindruck, der Mann lächelte ihn an. Es war surreal. 

„Ein Volk, das zu den Gründungsmitgliedern der Föderation gehört“, ergänzte Kirk. 

Boerne, der noch immer Alberichs Hand hielt, schaute zwischen ihr und dem Vulkanier hin und her. „Und wie… sind Sie denn nun überhaupt hier her gekommen?“

„Eine sehr seltene Planetenkonstellation in einem anderen, tausende Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernten Sonnensystem, machte es möglich. Durch die Bündelung der Gravitationskräfte öffnete sich ein Wurmloch, das sowohl als Verbindung zwischen einzelnen Sonnensystemen, Galaxien oder eben Zeitebenen fungieren kann. Im vorliegenden Fall wurde die Zeitreise ermöglicht.“

„Und… Sie können auch wieder zurückkehren.“ 

„Positiv.“ 

Boerne lehnte müde die Stirn auf Alberichs Schulter, die direkt vor ihm war. Sie war so still und reglos, aber die Wärme ihres Körpers beruhigte ihn und gab ihm den Halt, den er dringend brauchte.  
„Was ist das für eine Möglichkeit, von der Sie sprachen?“  
Dies war alles so irreal, dass es nur ein schlechter Traum sein konnte. Er hoffte, dass er bald aufwachen würde und alles würde wieder so sein, wie er es kannte.  
Alberich würde wieder Alberich sein und ihm mit frechen Sprüchen Paroli bieten und nicht als Silke in seinen Gedanken herumspuken und seinen Magen zum Flattern bringen. Der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren, würde ihm nicht mehr die Kehle zudrücken und es würden keine außerirdischen Zeitreisenden in seiner Rechtsmedizin herumstehen und seine Welt durcheinander bringen.  
Seine Gedanken rasten so sehr, dass er die Antwort des Vulkaniers zuerst gar nicht registrierte. Nur langsam tröpfelte sie in sein Bewusstsein. 

„Ich besitze mentale Fähigkeiten, die es mir ermöglichen, zwischen Ihrem und dem Bewusstsein dieser Frau eine Verbindung herzustellen. Sollte eine emotionale Beziehung zwischen Ihnen bestehen, kann mit deren Hilfe vielleicht der Weg zu ihrer Ich-Sphäre gefunden werden.“

„Zwischen uns gibt es keine emotionale Beziehung“, murmelte Boerne stur ablehnend „Sie ist meine Assistentin.“

„Ja, ganz bestimmt. Ich bin zwar Arzt und kein Ehetherapeut, aber dass da mehr ist als eine Arbeitsbeziehung, sehe sogar ich“, brummte McCoy und legte Boerne eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Versuchen Sie es wenigstens. Wenn Sie schon keine Gefühle für Sie hegen, muss das nicht für sie gelten.“

Boerne warf ihm über die Brille hinweg einen ironischen Blick zu. „Also das zu beurteilen, überlassen Sie mal besser mir. Ich kenne sie schließlich etwas länger als Sie.“

„Eben. Und weil Sie sie kennen, bleibt Ihnen gar keine andere Wahl, als es zu versuchen. Sie sind vermutlich der Einzige, der sie jetzt erreichen kann. Es funktioniert, glauben Sie mir.“ 

Boerne sah auf und suchte den Blick des anderen Arztes, der ihm freundlich zulächelte. Er drängte Furcht, Irritation und Zorn beiseite und atmete tief durch. „Wie läuft das ab… ich meine…“  
Er betrachtete Silke, die reglos auf dem Tisch lag. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren jedoch nicht entspannt, wie man es in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwarten sollte. Fest zusammengepresste Lippen, eine leicht gefurchte Stirn und feine Fältchen um ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass sie unter starkem Stress stehen musste. 

Spock fuhr fort, als hätte McCoy sich nicht eingemischt. „Ich knüpfe eine mentale Verbindung zu Ihrem Bewusstsein und anschließend mit dem Ihrer Assistentin. Dann werde ich Sie durch die verschiedenen mentalen Ebenen begleiten, bis wir ihr Zentrum finden, in das sie sich vermutlich zurückgezogen hat.“ 

Boerne schnaubte und schaute den gelassenen Vulkanier an. „So wie Sie das sagen, hört es sich wie ein Sonntagsspaziergang an.“

„Das ist es nicht gerade“, warf Kirk ein und trat neben Spock. „Es verursacht Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und ein Gefühl von Desorientierung, wenn Sie es nicht kennen. Der Effekt verringert sich aber mit der Häufigkeit der Kontakte und verschwindet ganz, wenn eine dauerhafte Verbindung besteht.“

„Sie hören sich an, als wüssten Sie, wovon Sie sprechen“, kommentierte Boerne trocken die Worte des Captains. 

Kirk grinste und legte Spock eine Hand auf den Arm. Der Blick, den die beiden Männer daraufhin tauschten, sprach Bände. „Allerdings.“ 

Boerne wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen. „Muss… Gibt es irgendwelche Vorbereitungen?“

„Der Tisch ist aus Metall und sorgt dafür, dass sie auskühlt. Haben Sie keine anderen Liegen hier?“  
McCoy klang jetzt sogar in Boernes Ohren wie ein Arzt und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das.  
Er zeigte vage in die Richtung seines Büros. „Da drin steht ein Sofa.“

Ohne weiteren Kommentar hob Kirk Alberich vom Obduktionstisch und brachte sie in das Büro. Die anderen folgten, wobei McCoy auch Boernes Stuhl mitnahm. 

Kirk legte Alberich auf das Sofa.  
„Setzen Sie sich zu ihr. Körperkontakt, über die mentale Verbindung hinaus, erleichtert den Prozess“, wies Spock ihn an und nahm selbst im Bürosessel Platz.  
Boerne beobachtete nervös, wie der Vulkanier die Hände vor dem Gesicht aneinanderlegte und eine Art Pyramide mit den Fingern formte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete mehrere Male tief durch. Die Mimik wurde absolut starr, ebenso wie seine Körperhaltung.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Pupillen komplett schwarz. 

Er streckte die Hände aus und legte die Fingerkuppen auf verschiedene Stellen in Boernes Gesicht.  
Boerne zuckte zusammen. Die Finger waren eiskalt und gleichzeitig fiebrig warm. Es prickelte und eine diffuse Nebelwand schien sich in seine Gedanken zu schieben. Er riss den Kopf zurück und schnappte panisch nach Luft. 

Kirk legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Das ist beim ersten Mal normal. Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen.“ 

Boerne warf einen Blick auf Alberich, die blass und still auf dem schwarzen Sofa lag.  
McCoy ließ sein Zirpdings wieder über sie gleiten und dann auch über ihn, Boerne, und nickte knapp. „Beide sind stabil.“

Spock schaute ihn abwartend an und erleichtert sah Boerne, dass sie wieder normal aussahen. So normal wie die Augen eine Außerirdischen sein konnten, dachte er ironisch. 

Er atmete tief durch und griff nach Alberichs Hand. 

Beim zweiten Mal war es einfacher. Er wusste, was kommen würde und konnte die Panik zurückdrängen, als sich etwas Fremdes in seine Gedanken schob. Nach ein paar Minuten wagte er es, sich dieses Etwas genauer anzusehen, da es still und reglos und merklich abwartend verharrte. 

Bunte Farben wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, vermischten sich mit Gedanken, Wortfetzen und Reminiszenzen an Gerüche und Bilder. Er taumelte und fühlte, wie Hände ihn stützten, sich jedoch nicht weiter einmischten. 

Schwankend tastete er sich aus dem wirbelnden Kaleidoskop auf die einzige ruhige Struktur zu, die er wahrnehmen konnte. Es war der Vulkanier.

Wie aus einem Nebel tauchte die schlanke, große Gestalt vor ihm auf. Ein helles, gleichmäßiges Leuchten ging von ihm aus. Klare Strukturen schienen ihn wie eine mathematische Gleichung zu umgeben. Es war faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich. Aber Boerne war niemand, der sich feige vor einer Herausforderung zurückzog.  
Der Vulkanier wartete geduldig ab und Boerne merkte, wie er ruhiger wurde. Das kakophonische Kaleidoskop um ihn herum wurde zuerst langsamer und schien dann, wie vom Herbstwind aufgewirbeltes Laub zu Boden zu sinken, wenn der Wind nachließ. Schließlich umgaben ihn bunte Haufen aus Erinnerungen und Gedanken wie Konfetti, dass zu seinen Füßen ausgeschüttet worden war. 

Er schaute an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er eigentlich aussah wie immer. Nur schien jetzt ein klares, blaues Leuchten durch seine Anzug und den weißen Kittel, den er darüber trug, nach außen zu dringen. 

Sie standen in einer weiten, lichtdurchfluteten Halle. Schlanke Säulen trugen ein Kuppeldach hoch über ihm. Alles schien mit dezenten, regelmäßigen Mustern verziert zu sein.  
Spock, dessen Leuchten inzwischen sanfter geworden war, kam auf ihn zu. Er schien zu schweben, auch wenn er sich ganz normal bewegte. Seine Füße wirbelten die Gedankenfetzen zu Boernes Füßen auf, als er ihn erreichte. 

-Folgen Sie mir-, hörte Boerne ihn, obwohl der Vulkanier nicht sprach, sondern ihn nur ansah. Zu seiner Erleichterung war die Miene des Mannes nun nicht starr, sondern ließ ihn wie einen ganz normalen Mann wirken. Er hörte ein leises, angenehmes Lachen. 

-Was Sie jetzt sehen, ist meine mentale Ich-Sphäre. Vulkanier sind Berührungstelepathen und existieren sowohl in körperlicher, als auch in mentaler Form. In meiner Kultur gilt die absolute Beherrschung aller Emotionen als höchstes Ziel. In der körperlichen Welt habe ich dies gemeistert. Da meine Mutter jedoch ein Mensch war, fällt es mir leichter als reinblütigen Vulkaniern, Emotionen in der psionischen Erscheinung zu zeigen, wenn ich es möchte.- Er schmunzelte sichtbar und wären die Ohren und die Brauen nicht gewesen, hätte ein Mensch vor Boerne stehen können.

Boerne merkte, dass ihn der Fremde abzulenken versuchte, um ihn zu beruhigen und seltsamerweise gelang ihm das auch. Er spürte, wie er sich entspannte.

-Dann… ist das hier Ihr Bewusstsein?- Etwas Buntes wirbelte neben ihm auf und Boerne erkannte es als Neugierde. 

-Nein. Eine Zwischenebene. Mein Bewusstsein wäre zu verwirrend und beängstigend für Sie, wobei Sie selbst ein überraschend strukturiertes Bewusstsein haben.- Es klang wie ein Lob. 

-Ist das was Besonderes?-

-Die wenigsten Menschen sind so klar geordnet-, gab Spock ein wenig ausweichend zurück und wandte sich um. -Kommen Sie. Wir müssen nun eine Verbindung zu Ihrer Assistentin knüpfen. Da sie sich ins Zentrum ihrer Ich-Sphäre zurückgezogen hat, wird es sowohl schwieriger, als auch einfach sein. Die initiale Barriere, die Ihnen zunächst Probleme bereitet hat, wird durchlässiger sein, sie selbst wird aber nicht an der Peripherie auf uns treffen, sondern vermutlich sogar ausweichen, sobald sie uns wahrnimmt. Ist ihr Ihre derzeitige Erscheinung vertraut?-

Boerne nickte knapp. -Wir treffen uns nur selten unter anderen Umständen, als beruflich und ich bevorzuge diese Art der Kleidung.- 

Spock musterte ihn kurz und hob andeutungsweise eine Braue, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. -Um sie erreichen zu können, brauche ich ihren vollständigen Namen.-

-Silke Haller-, antwortete Boerne und erntete erneut einen fragenden Blick von Spock. Dieses Mal ging das farbige Wirbeln von ihm aus. 

-Was bedeutet dann Alberich?- Er legte kurz nachdenkend den Kopf schief, sprach dann weiter. -Oder handelt es sich hier um einen Spitznamen, nach dem Zwerg aus dem „Ring der Nibelungen“ des Komponisten Richard Wagner?-

-Genau das. Aber woher wissen Sie…-

-Ich habe eine umfassende Bildung genossen, die sich natürlich auch auf die Klassiker der irdischen Musik und Literatur ausdehnte.-

Dann würde Wagner also noch in dreihundert Jahren bekannt sein. Irgendwie beruhigte Boerne dieser Gedanke. 

-Ich bin auch mit dem Konzept von Spitznamen vertraut. „Bones“ oder wahlweise auch „Pille“ ist zum Beispiel die Bezeichnung des Captains für Dr. McCoy.-

-Das habe ich vermutet-, gab Boerne zurück. Während sie plauderten, anders konnte er das nicht nennen, hatten sie sich auf eine Tür zu bewegt, die sie nun erreicht hatten. 

-Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand-, forderte Spock ihn auf, während er die Klinke ergriff. Es war eine kleine Tür, weiß und mit fröhlich wirkenden Mustern verziert. 

Boerne tat es. Sofort wanderte ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl seinen Arm hinauf und umfing von dort seinen ganzen Körper.  
Der Vulkanier zögerte kurz. Er schien verwundert zu sein, hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit gehobener Braue musterte er ihn und schien dann einen Entschluss zu fassen.  
-Sie sind mental sehr offen. Ich habe dies bislang nur bei einem Menschen erlebt-, murmelte er und hängte ein fast erstaunt klingendes –Faszinierend- an.  
Er gab sich merklich einen Ruck. –Es würde den Kontakt vereinfachen, wenn ich Sie mit in mein Bewusstsein nehme und von dort aus die Suche beginne-, schlug er vor. 

Boerne nickte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was der andere meinte. Es klang logisch. 

Spock wandte sich von der kleinen Tür ab und plötzlich veränderte sich der Raum um sie herum, wurde dunkler, jedoch nicht bedrohlich. Etwas, das Boerne an die kristalline Struktur eines Diamanten erinnerte, umgab sie nun und sie befanden sich frei schwebend im Raum. Er fühlte trotzdem festen Boden unter sich.  
Die verwirrenden Eindrücke ließen ihn nach Luft schnappen und er spürte, wie Panik in ihm hoch zu quellen begann. Bedrohlich grau-rot leuchtende Nebel tasteten dabei um seine Beine und er versuchte, ihnen zu entkommen.

Eine andere Gestalt trat zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Es war Kirk. Auch ihn umgab ein heller Schimmer, doch wo er bei Spock silbrig war, war er hier golden. Eine funkelnde Verbindung bestand zwischen den beiden Männern und hüllte sie teilweise ein. 

-Wir sind mental gebunden-, erklärte Kirk, der den fragenden Blick Boernes bemerkt haben musste. 

Die Panik verschwand, als die Gelassenheit des anderen Menschen über ihn hinwegspülte.  
Sie nahmen ihn in die Mitte und wieder war da diese kleine Tür vor ihnen. Dieses Mal zögerte Spock nicht, sondern öffnete sie langsam. Er nahm Boernes Hand und ging gleichzeitig mit ihm in den schattigen, kühlen Raum der sich dahinter auftat. 

Boerne schaute sich um. Er schien in einer Art Garten zu stehen, doch Nebelschwaden verdeckten die Strukturen und trübten die wohl bunten Farben, die jetzt trist und grau aussahen. Alles wirkte verlassen, verblüht und einsam. Der Anblick machte ihn traurig. 

-Was ist das hier?-, fragte er seinen Begleiter, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. 

-Das Bewusstsein Ihrer Mitarbeiterin. Sie assoziieren mit Ihr das Bild eines Gartens, deshalb erscheint Ihnen Ihr Bewusstsein als ein solcher.-

Boerne versuchte, das Gehörte zu verstehen. –Dann sieht jeder das Bewusstsein eines anderen auf eine ganz eigene Weise?-

Leichte Erheiterung perlte durch seine Gedanken und er merkte, dass sie eindeutig von Spock ausging. 

-In schlichten Worten ausgedrückt, ist das korrekt.- Der Vulkanier schmunzelte nun sichtbar. -In Wirklichkeit ist es viel komplizierter und es hängt auch davon ab, ob die Mentalverschmelzung zwischen darin ausgebildeten Personen stattfindet. Doch das führt zu weit.- 

Die Nebel, die er schon zu Beginn bemerkt hatte, waren dichter geworden und tasteten nun wie mit langen Tentakeln nach ihm. Sie legten sich beklemmend um seine Beine, krochen daran empor und erreichten seinen Leib. Gleichzeitig quoll Furcht in ihm empor, wurde zu Entsetzen und er wollte fliehen, wollte so schnell wie möglich einen sicheren Ort finden, an dem er sich verbergen konnte. 

Er wich zurück, begann panisch nach der Tür zu suchen, durch die sie hereingekommen waren. Plötzlich war Spock vor ihm und hielt ihn an den Armen fest. Er schaute ihn eindringlich an und Boerne, der sich heftig gegen den Griff wehrte, spürte, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde. Das Leuchten des Vulkaniers umhüllte ihn und er fühlte sich wie in einer sanften und begütigenden Umarmung. Die Nebel wurden zurückgedrängt und das Grauen fiel allmählich von ihm ab. 

Zitternd nahm Boerne die Brille ab und presst sich die Handballen gegen die Augen. -Was… was ist das?-

-Das, was Sie vermuten-, gab Spock sanft zurück. 

-DAS hier spürt Silke?- Boerne starrte ihn entsetzt an. 

-Nicht mehr. Es sind die Reminiszenzen dessen, was sie wahrgenommen hat, als sie von dem Phaser getroffen wurde. Vulkanier kontrollieren zu allen Zeiten ihr Bewusstsein. Ein Verlust der Kontrolle würde letzten Endes Wahnsinn nach sich ziehen und ist das, was meine Spezies am meisten fürchtet. Genau darauf zielt diese spezielle Waffe ab, die der Romulaner verwendete. Auf einen menschlichen Geist ist die Wirkung schwächer, da dieser mit dem Chaos von Gedanken und Emotionen besser umgehen kann. Sie löst jedoch auch hier Panik, irrationale Angst und, wenn der Zustand zu lange anhält, Psychosen aus.  
Ihr Bewusstsein hat sich jedoch sofort in das Zentrum der Ich-Sphäre zurückgezogen und verharrt nun dort in einem relativ geschützten Kokon.-

-Woher wissen Sie das?-

-Ich konnte sie vorhin wahrnehmen, als ich ihr Bewusstsein sondierte, doch sie nimmt mich als Bedrohung war und weicht vor mir zurück, so dass ich sie nicht mit mir an die Oberfläche bringen kann.-

Boerne schaute sich kurz um. Wenn das hier nur Reminiszenzen waren… er wollte, nein er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie durchlebt haben musste. Wie ging es ihr jetzt? Sie war eine starke Persönlichkeit, die sich vor nichts so schnell fürchtete. Jetzt war ihr genau das von außen aufgezwungen worden. Ein erneuter Adrenalinschub ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen und er wirbelte herum.  
-In welchem Zustand ist sie?- 

Spock schwieg, doch so etwas wie Sorge und Bedauern flackerte um ihn herum auf, bestätigte damit Boernes Befürchtungen.

-Wir müssen Sie hier rausholen!- forderte Boerne drängend, doch Spock hielt ihn zurück, als er blindlings loslaufen wollte. 

-Sie würden sich verirren und selbst in ein mentales Koma fallen. Jedes Bewusstsein hat eine Struktur, auch dieses hier und die müssen wir finden.-

Boerne sah sich zweifelnd um. Der Garten war, soweit er bei dem trüben Nebel sehen konnte, wunderschön, aber er schien völlig planlos angelegt worden zu sein. 

Spock jedoch schien genau zu wissen, wonach er suchen musste. Er drehte sich langsam mit geschlossenen Augen im Kreis. Boerne beobachtete, wie ganz allmählich dünne Strukturen, wie zwischen den Bäumen und Pflanzen gespannten Fäden, sichtbar wurden. Sie senkten sich zu Boden und wurden zu Pfaden. Manche waren breiter, manche schmäler und manche glichen selten begangenen Trampelpfaden. Aber es waren Strukturen. 

Der Vulkanier griff nach Boernes Hand und ging zielsicher los. 

Boerne folgte ihm, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, wie er sich eigentlich vorwärts bewegte. Das Bild um ihn herum änderte sich nicht. Der Garten glitt an ihm vorbei, doch überall war dieser Nebel und er fragte sich, wie Spock die Orientierung behielt oder woher er wusste, wohin er gehen musste. 

Immer wieder verharrte der Vulkanier, bog ab oder kehrte auch mal ein Stück auf dem Weg zurück.  
Boerne, der anfangs noch zuversichtlich gewesen war, verlor langsam die Geduld. Es dauerte ihm zu lange und die Sorge um Silke ließ ihn immer nervöser werden. Hinzu kam die unheimliche Atmosphäre im Garten. Das Grauen war nach wie vor spürbar, auch wenn es ihn jetzt nicht mehr erfassen konnte und jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Und dem war sie ausgesetzt?  
–Wo ist sie denn?-, fragte er ungeduldig nach ihm endlos scheinenden Minuten. -Wie wollen Sie sie überhaupt finden?-

Spock schwieg, zeigte aber auf einen Bereich, der weniger trist zu sein schien, als der Teil des Gartens in dem sie standen. Ein heller Schimmer, wie eine Morgensonne, die durch Nebel scheint, ging davon aus.  
-Ich vermute sie dort vorne, aber sie wird sich weiter zurückziehen, wenn sie uns bemerkt. Sie ist nicht mit Mentalverschmelzungen vertraut und sie ist verängstigt und zutiefst verstört.-  
Er schaute Boerne abwartend an. –Es ist nun Ihre Aufgabe, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie muss Ihnen selbstständig entgegenkommen.-

-Und wie soll ich das machen?- Boerne fühlte sich hilflos und Angst um Silke begann ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren. 

-Gehen Sie näher heran. Langsam… Sie müssen selbst erspüren, wann sie Sie wahrnimmt und dann versuchen zu erreichen, dass sie nicht weiter zurückweicht. Rufen Sie sie. Zeigen Sie ihr, was Sie für sie empfinden.-

-Wenn sie weiter zurückweicht… was dann?-

Spock schwieg und bestätigte damit Boernes Befürchtungen. Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
-Was ich für sie empfinde… lächerlich. Sie ist meine Assistentin-, murmelt er ablehnend, wobei er nicht sagen konnte wogegen er sich eigentlich wehrte. 

-Tatsächlich?- 

Spock schien in ihn hineinsehen zu können, als er ihn mit diesen dunklen Augen fixierte und Boerne hatte das Gefühl, in sich selbst einzutauchen, als er dem Vulkanier in die Augen sah.  
Er sah sich selbst an einem Frühlingstag neben Silke auf den Stufen einer Treppe sitzen. Sie unterhielten sich. Ein Leichenfundort, an dem er sie gegenüber einem Mann verteidigte und sie ihn fröhlich anlächelte. Eine Obduktion, bei der sie ihm die Instrumente reichte, bevor er danach fragen konnte. Wütend blitzende Augen, während sie ihn aufgebracht in seine Schranken wies. Ihr Lachen, wenn sie eines ihrer verbalen Duelle verloren hatte und ihm seinen Sieg zugestand. Eine Zungenspitze, die sich vorwitzig zwischen den Lippen nach draußen schob, während sie eine komplizierte Untersuchung durchführte. Ihr ganz eigener Duft, der aus ihren Haaren aufstieg, wenn er dicht hinter ihr stand und der es ihm manchmal schwer machte, sich zu konzentrieren. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie ihn begleitete, wann immer er sie darum bat. Seine ihm unverständliche gute Laune, wenn sie nach einem Urlaub oder einem Kongress wieder zur Arbeit kam.  
Alles war von einem Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit umgeben. Es war vertraut, vermittelte Sicherheit und… da war ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. 

Boerne atmete zittrig ein und kehrte mit einem Schlag wieder in das trübe Grau des Gartens zurück. 

Spock stand vor ihm und betrachtete ihn wissend. -Was würde es bedeuten, wenn Sie sie verlieren würden?-

Es war eine schlichte, einfache Frage, vorgetragen in einem absolut neutralen Tonfall, doch sie zog Boerne den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Er schnappte nach Luft, als eine plötzliche Leere in seinem Inneren sein Herz gefrieren ließ. Entsetzt wollte er nach Spock greifen, weil das Gefühl zu fallen übermächtig wurde. 

Spock trat zurück, wich aus seiner Reichweite. -Sie müssen sich dem stellen und sich klar werden, was Sie empfinden!- forderte er unerbittlich und strahlte kühle Distanz aus. 

Boerne sackte auf die Knie und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Alles in ihm war erstarrt, kalt und leblos. Er musste um jeden Atemzug ringen, spürte dankbar jeden einzelnen Schlag seines Herzens. Konnte nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnehmen und versank in wirbelnden schwarzen Schlieren.  
Sein Verstand wehrte sich, kämpfte gegen die Erkenntnis, dass das, was der Vulkanier forderte, nicht unmöglich war. Hatte er es so tief in seinem Bewusstsein verborgen?  
Langsam wurde er ruhiger, spürte den sandigen Weg unter sich, spürte das kühle Gras an seinen Händen. Einzeln, jede für sich, gewannen die Strukturen des Gartens wieder Gestalt um ihn herum. 

Irgendwann registrierte er, dass er auf die Beine gezogen wurde und Spock ihn eindringlich ansah. -Warum wehren Sie sich so sehr dagegen?- 

Der Vulkanier verstand es wirklich nicht, das war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Aber Boerne hatte darauf selbst keine Antwort… oder vielleicht doch. 

Eine Ahnung dämmerte in ihm auf und er redete, ohne darüber nachzudenken. –Wenn ich es drauf ankommen ließe… und es würde nicht funktionieren… was bliebe dann? Sie ist stark… unabhängig… sie würde gehen und dann… es wäre weniger, als ich jetzt habe.-  
Boerne ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen, wich dem plötzlich wissenden Blick des Vulkaniers aus. 

-Ich habe auch einmal so gedacht-, begann dieser nach einem Moment leise zu sprechen. –Aber die Hartnäckigkeit eines Menschen hat meine Bedenken zersprengt und was ich gewonnen habe…- Er schien einen Vorhang zur Seite zu schieben und Boerne fühlte den Widerhall einer tiefen Liebe über sich hinweg streichen. Vage glaubte er Kirks Lachen zu hören, doch dann war der Eindruck schon wieder verflogen. 

-Wagen Sie es. Es geht hier um mehr, als um das, was Sie verlieren könnten-, forderte Spock ihn heraus. 

Boerne schaute zu dem helleren Schein hinüber und straffte die Gestalt. Nicht wissend, wie er es anstellte, bewegte er sich darauf zu. Er spürte Spock hinter sich, spürte dessen Unterstützung ohne dass dieser jedoch zu sehr präsent, und damit für Silke sichtbar wurde.

Die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen wurden größer, bis er eine Lichtung erreichte. In ihrer Mitte sah er Silke kauern. Sie hatte sich wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt und schaute furchtsam zu ihm auf. Erkannte sie ihn überhaupt? Boerne war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt deutlich sehen konnte.  
Etwas[,] wie eine schimmernde Glaskuppel umgab sie und schirmte sie vor den Nebeln ab, die auch hier, wenn auch weniger dicht, in trüben Schwaden über den Boden krochen.

Er verharrte am Rande der Lichtung und streckte ihr bittend eine Hand entgegen.  
-Silke-, sprach er sie leise an, flehte fast. -Komm zu mir. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn du aufwachst… Bitte, du musst wieder mit mir zurückkommen.-

Sie zögerte, ihr Blick huschte zu Spock, der sich nach wie vor im Hintergrund hielt. Boerne schaute sich zu ihm um und das aufmunternde Nicken des Vulkaniers gab ihm den Mut, auf die Lichtung hinaus zu treten. 

Langsam ging er zu Silke. Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen wie ein furchtsames Reh, jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen und davon zu laufen.  
Immer wieder blieb er stehen, flehte sie an mit ihm zu kommen. Es wurde so wichtig, dass er nichts anders mehr um sich herum wahrnahm.  
Als er die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, richtete sie sich ein wenig auf. 

Hier, näher bei ihr, verschwanden die Nebel langsam. Oder zogen sie sich ganz allgemein zurück? Er konnte es nicht beantworten, war viel zu aufgewühlt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass ihre Furcht weniger zu werden schien, ließ ihn aufatmen. 

 

Wieder ging er einige Schritte und hatte die Glaskuppel fast erreicht, als Silke sich vollends aufsetzte. Sie wirkte, so verzagt und ängstlich wie sie ihn ansah, noch viel kleiner, als sie tatsächlich war. Aber ein vages Erkennen huschte über ihr Gesicht und er glaubte ein geflüstertes Boerne? zu hören. 

-Ja, Silke. Ich bin es. Komm mit mir. Es wird alles gut werden. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, sich zu fürchten.- Wieder streckte er die Hand aus und stieß mit den Fingerkuppen gegen kühles Glas, das sofort wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte.  
Silke schrie leise auf und sprang auf die Füße, verharrte aber zitternd, als er sie erneut rief. 

Es zerriss ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen und mit wenigen raschen Schritten brachte er die sie noch trennende Distanz hinter sich. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm er sie in den Arm. Sie drängte sich mit einem leisen, ängstlichen Wimmern an ihn und er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Beruhigend strich er ihr über das Haar, fühlte, wie sie in seinen Armen vor Furcht und Erleichterung bebte.  
-Es wird alles gut, Silke. Du musst nur mit mir zurückkommen. Der Mann dort drüben… und noch zwei andere… sie haben den, der zuerst kam, überwältigt und gefesselt.- Ironische Erheiterung perlte in ihm nach oben und er schnaubte kurz. -Sie sind sozusagen die „Guten“.-  
Sie schien sich etwas zu entspannen, schmiegte sich aber immer noch wortlos an ihn. 

Er ließ sich gemeinsam mit ihr wieder zu Boden sinken, kniete dann neben ihr im Gras und presste sie so eng an sich, wie es nur ging.  
-Ich verstehe selbst nicht alles… aber…- Er schob sie ein wenig von sich, um sie ansehen zu können. -… ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, ohne dich zurückzukehren. Ich… ich brauche dich, Silke.-  
Er strich über ihre Wange und sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Hand, schaute ihn aber weiterhin zögernd an. 

-Was geschieht hier mit mir… wo… wo bin ich?- Ihre Stimme war leise und klang verzagt. 

Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Wo war ihr Selbstvertrauen geblieben? Wo war die resolute kleine Frau, die sich in sein Herz geschlichen hatte?  
-Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Es ist auch nicht wichtig, was genau passiert. Du musst nur mit mir zurückkommen, dann wird alles gut.- Er schaute kurz über die Schulter und sah zu Spock hinüber, der sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. -Er wird uns zurückbringen. Aber du musst es wollen.- 

-Ist das ein Traum?-

Boerne schnaubte kurz. -Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Aber ich fürchte, das hier ist kein Traum, sondern bittere Realität. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was für eine.-  
Die Furcht perlte langsam von ihr ab. Er meinte sogar grauschlierige Tropfen zu sehen, die ins Gras fielen und dort versickerten. Wo immer sie auftrafen, kamen bunte Farben zum Vorschein. Die Erleichterung darüber berauschte ihn geradezu. Wieder zog er sie an sich und vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren. 

Ein helles, schimmerndes Rot umgab sie und er meinte eine von ihr ausgehende Wärme zu spüren, die langsam durch seine Haut drang und auch ihn mit einem Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit und Nähe erfüllte. 

-Beweis mir, dass es kein Traum ist-, flüsterte sie und blickte ihn vertrauensvoll an. 

-Wie soll ich…?- Er schaute sie etwas ratlos an, doch in ihren Zügen stand so viel Vertrauen in ihn und… war das Hoffnung? Einer Eingebung folgend neigte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. 

Sie erwiderte den Kuss nach einem kurzen Zögern, wich dann aber zurück. In Ihren Augen schimmerte Traurigkeit. –Also doch nur ein Traum. Du würdest mich nie küssen. Davon habe ich schon zu oft geträumt, um nicht zu wissen, dass es niemals wirklich passieren würde.-

Boerne schaute sie fassungslos an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, nicht einmal vermutet.  
Sollte sie tatsächlich mehr für ihn empfinden als Freundschaft?  
Ein violetter Schimmer ging von ihr aus und er fühlte, wie Melancholie und Bedauern nach ihm tasteten. 

-Aber ich… - Es schien ein zu großes Wort zu sein, um es einfach so auszusprechen. Aber es war genau das, was er empfand. Er zog sie an sich und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. -Ich liebe dich, Silke. Und ich werde dir das beweisen… wenn du nur mit mir zurückkommst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren und das wird geschehen, wenn du hier bleibst und…- Hatte er zunächst langsam, fast zögernd gesprochen, drängten die Worte immer schneller aus ihm heraus. 

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und suchte in seinem Blick nach einer Bestätigung, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie schien eine Antwort auf ihre Frage gefunden zu haben, denn langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. –Das ist kein Traum? Du bist wirklich hier und du… liebst mich?-, wisperte sie und er nickte ernst. 

Nun war sie es, die ihn küsste und dankbar spürte er, wie ihr zupackendes Wesen wieder die Oberhand gewann. 

Erschöpfung begann sich nun, da sie außer Gefahr schien, in ihm auszubreiten. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Er war bei Silke, hielt sie im Arm und warum sollten sie diesen Ort hier überhaupt verlassen? Die Furcht war verschwunden, hatte einer kraftlosen Leere Platz gemacht und er spürte, dass auch sie nichts anderes wollte, als mit ihm hier zu sitzen. So verkehrt kam ihm dieser Wunsch gar nicht vor.  
Hier war es ruhig… es gab nur sie beide… 

Eine fremde Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft. -Wir müssen zurückkehren. Sie sind ungeübt und eine Mentalverschmelzung wird immer schwerer zu trennen, je länger sie dauert. Kommen Sie!-, forderte Spock ihn auf. 

Silke schaute zu dem großen Vulkanier auf und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen.  
-Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, Sie wären…-

-Später-, unterbrach sie Spock. -Wir müssen zurückkehren. Folgen Sie mir.-

Auch Boerne rappelte sich auf und Silke fest an die Hand nehmend folgte er dem Vulkanier. Sobald sie die Lichtung verlassen hatten, schienen sie in eine andere Welt einzutauchen. Die letzten Nebelfetzen wichen vor ihnen zurück und gaben den Blick auf eine strahlende Farbenpracht frei. Der Garten stand in voller Blüte und schien sie mit seiner Üppigkeit berauschen zu wollen. Silke neben ihm strahlte förmlich und er begriff, dass der Überschwang des Gartens von ihr ausging. 

Der Rückweg war viel kürzer, als er erwartet hatte und schon nach nur wenigen Augenblicken fand er sich in der Realität wieder.  
Silke war verschwunden und ihr Fehlen riss ein Loch in ihn hinein. Ihre Wärme war fort, ebenso die Geborgenheit, die er eben noch empfunden hatte

Eine Welle von Übelkeit rollte über ihn hinweg, gepaart mit einem unsäglichen Gefühl der Einsamkeit.  
Er sackte vom Sofa herunter auf die Knie und krümmte sich würgend zusammen. Jemand hielt ihm einen Eimer hin und eine Hand lag beruhigend auf seiner Schulter, während er sich krampfhaft übergab. 

Nur dunkel drang dieses schrille Zirpen zu ihm durch, ebenso wie das Er kommt wieder in Ordnung des Arztes. 

„Karl? Was ist mit ihm?“ Silke klang gleichzeitig panisch, verwirrt und noch halb betäubt. Er konnte sie kaum verstehen, hörte aber die Sorge in ihrer Stimme. 

„Seine Reaktion ist völlig normal.“ Spock klang so emotionslos wie vorher, doch Boerne glaubte, ein leises Echo von Mitgefühl zu spüren. Er fühlte sich desorientiert und ein dumpfer Druck begann sich hinter seiner Stirn auszubreiten. 

Schließlich drückte ihm jemand ein angefeuchtetes Tuch in die Hand und er wischte sich über das Gesicht. Er ließ sich auf die Fersen zurücksinken und schaute zu Silke, die noch immer sichtlich geschwächt auf dem Sofa lag. 

McCoy ließ sein Gerät über sie hinweg gleiten und nickte Boerne dann mit einer zufriedenen Miene zu. „Wie ich gesagt habe, alles in Ordnung. Bei Ihnen beiden.“ 

Boerne sackte erschöpft gegen das Sofa und fühlte Silkes Hand, die fast fragend durch seine Haare strich. Die Berührung war angenehm, wenn auch unvertraut, und er lehnte sich die Augen schließend hinein. Seine Hand tastete nach oben und seine Finger verflochten sich mit ihren. In seinem Inneren hallte ein Echo dessen nach, was sie beide Minuten zuvor noch ausgefüllt hatte. Fühle sich so Liebe an?

„Das… war kein Traum?“ Silkes Stimme klang nun fester und auch fast schon wieder so resolut, wie er es von ihr kannte. Er atmete erleichtert auf und drückte ihre Hand.

„Nein. Sie wurden durch eine psionisch wirkende Waffe mental betäubt und…“ Boerne hörte nicht zu, als Spock und McCoy Silke die Mentalverschmelzung erklärten. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. 

„Wie lange müssen Sie hier bleiben?“, fragte er irgendwann, als Silkes Fragen beantwortet waren. 

„Ich erwarte eigentlich jeden Moment eine Nachricht unseres Schiffes“, gab Kirk zurück. „Es gibt gewisse Zeitfenster, die durch ein die Planetenkonstellation unterstützendes Kraftfeld hervorgerufen werden. Sie öffnen sich in periodischen Abständen und, wenn die Uhren hier richtig gehen, sollte es bald wieder soweit sein. 

„Es gibt also andere bewohnbare Planeten?“ fragte Silke. Sie war inzwischen wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gekommen und richtete sich nun langsam auf. McCoy half ihr in eine sitzende Position.  
Sie schaute zu dem noch immer am Boden hockenden Boerne und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. „Komm, setz dich zu mir, Karl.“ Sie sprach den Namen fast fragend aus und schaute ihn abwartend an. Glaubte sie immer noch nicht, dass er sie liebte?

Er nickte knapp, rappelte sich vom Boden auf und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie zu küssen erschien ihm so selbstverständlich, dass er sich nicht einmal darüber Gedanken machte, dass er nicht mit ihr allein war. Er wusste einfach, dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte und auch wenn sie noch vieles zwischen sich klären mussten… über die Tiefe ihrer beider Empfindungen bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und schaute ihn dann einfach nur an. Ihn ihren Augen stand deutlich, dass sie ihm endlich glaubte. 

Kirk lächelte und tauschte mit dem völlig unbeteiligt erscheinenden Spock einen wissenden Blick. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ja, die gibt es. Mehr, als Sie es sich vorstellen können und…“ Wieder folgte ein Blick zu Spock. „… mit Leben darauf, das sich von dem hier auf der Erde gar nicht so sehr unterscheidet.“

„Sind Sie… ein Vulkanier?“, fragte Silke, die sich an Boernes Seite gekuschelt hatte. Sie schaute Spock neugierig an. 

„Woher weißt du das? Du warst doch bewusstlos, als sie es mir erklärt haben“, wunderte sich Boerne.

„Karl“, schmunzelte Silke. „Hast du noch nie von Star Trek gehört? Dieser Fernsehserie aus den späten 60igern und 70igern?“

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Hinter seiner Stirn begannen die Kopfschmerzen deutlicher zu werden und ihm wurde wieder übel. 

„Gene Roddenberry? Sagt dir das nichts?“

„Nein. Sollte es?“ Er lehnte erschöpft den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen.

Kirk schaute Silke groß an. „Sagen Sie das noch mal?“

„Was? Den Namen? Gene Roddenberry. Er hat Star Trek erfunden und war der Regisseur der Originalserie. Nach seinem Tod gab es einige Kopien und Fortsetzungen…“

„Gene Roddenberry war ein Zeitreisender, der ausgehend vom 20. Jahrhundert immer wieder in unserer Zeitebene auftauchte. Man versuchte ihn zu fassen, da solche Sprünge extrem gefährlich für die Kontinuität der Zeit sind. Er konnte jedoch fliehen und in seine Zeitebene zurückkehren. Er hinterließ eine Aufzeichnung, in der er zusichert, dass er keine weiteren Reisen in unser Jahrhundert unternehmen würde, jedoch die Menschheit auf kommende Zeiten vorbereiten wolle“, dozierte Spock und fixierte Silke mit seinen durchdringenden Augen. Es schien sie nicht zu stören. 

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!“, entfuhr es ihr.

„Ich fürchte doch.“ Kirk lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen den Schreibtisch und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Körper. „Er hat also eine… wie nannten Sie das… Fernsehserie?... aus dem gemacht, was er erfahren hat?“ Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fing dann an zu lachen. McCoy stimmte mit ein, sogar Spocks Miene schien sich zu glätten und er hob mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf eine Braue.

Ein rhythmisches Zirpen unterbrach die allgemeine Heiterkeit und Kirk löste ein kleines Kästchen von seinem Gürtel und klappte es, noch immer grinsend, auf.  
„Kirk hier“, sagte er an niemanden gewandt.

„Captain? ETA in 2,4 Minuten. Es wird Zeit, nach Hause zu kommen“, erklang aus dem nirgendwo eine Stimme mit stark schottischem Akzent. 

Silke beobachtete die Szene mit großen Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen den drei Männern in den seltsamen Uniformen und der behelfsmäßigen Toga hin und her und sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht“, murmelte sie. 

„Was meinst Du?“, raunte Boerne, doch sie winkte nur ab. „Ich erkläre es dir später… oder besser gesagt, ich zeige es dir.“ 

„Es wird Zeit für uns zu gehen“, sagte Kirk. „Wir sind schon zu lange hier. Wir müssen Sie auffordern, alles, was Sie erfahren haben, für sich zu behalten. Ein Wort an Dritte kann einen solchen Schaden verursachen, dass unsere Zukunft, wie wir sie kennen, niemals eintreten wird“, warnte er eindringlich und Boerne und Silke nickten ernst. 

Kirk tauschte einen Blick mit Spock und schien sich wortlos mit ihm zu beraten, denn der Vulkanier schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Nein, Jim. Ich halte es nicht für notwendig, die Erinnerungen zu löschen. Was durch die Mentalverschmelzung zutage kam, war so nahe an der Oberfläche des Unterbewussten… bei beiden… dass es nur eine Frage von Wochen gewesen wäre. Wir haben lediglich die natürliche Entwicklung beschleunigt.“

Boerne konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich wie ein Versuchskaninchen fühlte, aber er nahm es dem Vulkanier nicht übel. Einige Wochen? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich sein Verhältnis zu Silke so bald ändern würde. Dass es noch früher dazu gekommen war… nun… er war den außerirdischen Besuchern nicht böse deswegen. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Müssen wir mit Spätfolgen rechnen?“ 

McCoy beruhigte ihn sofort. „Nein. Die Kopfschmerzen sind spätestens in einigen Stunden weg, ebenso die Übelkeit. Möglich, dass Sie sich an das in der Mentalverschmelzung erlebte nur vage erinnern werden, aber Sie werden wissen, was geschehen ist. Was Sie draus machen, ist Ihre Sache. Sie haben unseren wandelnden Computer hier ja gehört… in ein paar Wochen wären Sie von selbst drauf gekommen, dass Sie sich lieben.“ 

Während er mit ihnen sprach, hatte Kirk den gefesselten Romulaner auf die Füße gezerrt und hielt ihn nun mit etwas, das wie eine moderne Pistole aussah, in Schach. Spock stellte sich hinter den Mann, der ihm verblüffend ähnlich sah, sah man einmal von der deutlich sichtbaren Wut in den Zügen und der futuristischen Kleidung des Gefangenen ab. 

Wieder ertönte das Zirpen. „Wir sind bereit zum Beamen“, meldete die gleiche Stimme wie vorhin. „Allerdings erfassen wir sechs Personen?“ 

„Das ist korrekt, Scotty. Wir bringen einen romulanischen Gast mit an Bord, rufen Sie den Sicherheitsdienst in den Transporterraum. Beamfokus dann auf Spock und vier Mann klar zum Beamen.“

Er schaute zu Boerne hinüber. „Leben Sie wohl!“ 

Boerne hob die Hand. Er brachte kein Wort heraus, als die drei Offiziere den Gefangenen in die Mitte nahmen. Ein lautloses Glitzern entstand in der Luft und wurde schnell dichter, während es die Männer einhüllte. 

Er konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass der Vulkanier die Hand hob und die Finger zu einem V spreizte. Seine Worte hingen noch in der Luft, als die Männer schon verschwunden waren. „Leben Sie lange und in Frieden.“ 

Silke lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen an ihn. „Wenn ich jetzt nicht mir dir hier auf dem Sofa sitzen würde, würde ich das alles für einen Traum halten.“

Boerne nickte. „Und das nur, weil ein paar Planeten irgendwo dort draußen zufällig in einer bestimmten Konstellation standen. Ich werde nie wieder in Frage stellen, dass irgendwelche Himmelskörper eine Wirkung auf unser Schicksal haben können.“


End file.
